Can't eat your cake and have it too
by Redstar95
Summary: Matsuda, we need to talk.” Light snapped. Matsuda had to admit he was more intimidating up close. “L-listen Light, I’m sorry, for taking your notebook.” Matsuda didn’t know the situation he was in, but hopefully Light would forgive him...RnR!
1. Chapter 1: Death Wish

AN:I haven't been on Fanfiction in like…ever. Woa, it's changed a little huh! Well, any who, about the story. I rather like this one. One of my first Death note ones after finishing the story. Although, I'm kinda wishing I had made it first person. But I think there was a reason why I didn't make it like that. I don't remember lol. Anyway, if you can't guess who my favorite character is by the end of this chapter, then I'll go ahead and tell you its Matsuda. It's basically centered around him. Since not many stories are about him. Almost all are about L and Light and etc...but yeah, here's a story about Matsuda for all you Matsu lovers! I must say, it gets pretty intense!

_Enough of my blabbering-enjoy the story, RnR if you please! Oh yeah, there may be SPOILERS! So if you haven't watched the whole show… stay cautious. It kinda follows the story for the most part, so stay on your toes. You'll be able to figure out which part belongs to which episode. :D k well that's all I have to say for now…._

Matsuda started packing his things into his suitcase quietly while L continued to speak. He started to gather his things earlier than everyone else so he could be the first one to leave. He started this routine because he was always the last one out the door, and Aizawa would shut the door on him. This was always because he'd find himself misplacing his cell phone, like always. So after many days of having a door in his face he finally found a solution. Check your stuff and make sure that you're not forgetting anything, _before_ everyone else.

Matsuda usually didn't bring a suitcase to work, no one did. It was just unneeded. He would only bring his ID, cell phone, and maybe some gum in his pocket. But L told everyone yesterday before they left to all bring a bag or container of some sort. No one knew why, and no one bothered asking. So there he was packing his things into a suitcase. He was just about done when L finished speaking.

" Now like I said earlier today, I would like for everyone to make sure that they haven't left anything here so go ahead and take one more look around for anything that-"

"Riuzaki, we already searched the whole building. Why are we doing this?" Aizawa asked. There was no need checking for lost stuff…it didn't make sense to him. _Unless this isn't our HQ anymore…_he thought.

L spun around in his chair and reached for one of the many animal crackers on his desk. He faced everyone noticing Aizawa's new expression, which was understandable.

"What's wrong with where we are now, Riuzaki?" Light asked leaning back in his seat. Even he didn't see a problem with their current location.

"Nothing. This building is anything but flawed…" he assured them all reaching for another animal cracker and silently placing it in his mouth. Aizawa now knew why they were doing this. They were taking the investigation somewhere else.

"So if it's so _perfect_ then why-"

"Watari has recently informed me that it is no longer in our in our budget…."

"What's going on?" Matsuda asked. _I mean really will someone fill me in here…_

Everyone sighed strongly in unison. Matsuda looked down at his suitcase. He hated that sigh. He could almost hear everyone's thought. _You're so clueless Matsuda…_ And of course, if that didn't give away that he should've just shut up in the first place, then L definitely made it clear for him. Those large dark eyes were weighing on Matsuda, which…. naturally… made him feel very small compared to the rest of the task force.

"I'll explain for those of you who don't understand our predicament…"

L stood up and paced his way across the room so everyone could see him. There was no need though. Everyone knew that by "those of you" he was clearly addressing Matsuda.

"I started the construction of this building some long time ago." L shoved his hands into his pockets as they all listened.

"Right. It was a hassle to have to jump from hotel to hotel every few days." Light added. And it was clear to everyone that they needed a different way to hold their meetings.

"Yes, of course I'm sure you all remember."

"Matsuda." L called causing Matsuda's head to spring up.

"Y-yes Riuzaki."

" Do you remember what you asked me on that day?" Matsuda thought back. Sure he remembered what he asked but, why did it matter?

"Where did you find the finances to build this?" Matsuda said. But it did come out more like a question to L. Everyone could understand why, because the sad fact was his question never _really_ was answered.

"Yes and do any of you remember my answer?" L scanned the faces of everyone again waiting for someone to tell him. Even Light didn't seem like he was paying much attention any more. In fact now that he was looking at him, he seemed like he wasn't even there, like he was somewhere else. Well, thinking about something else. Finally Aizawa broke the silence with a loud clearing of the throat.

"Well, your response was more of a statement than well, I mean it didn't really seem like an answer"

"No, no I remember my answer exactly word for word." L ate up another animal cracker. Almost everyone disagreed with him except for light that wasn't even listening. Everyone noticed this and looked at light that was looking at his feet…most likely in deep thought or something. L didn't appreciate being ignored. He quickly leaned in on Light's chair so that he had his full attention. Everyone continued watching.

"Light, It is my intensions to solve this case no matter what it takes, that's how it is. Wasn't that my answer?" Light could tell that was more of a way to tell him that Kira will be caught. And it was directed towards him. He could feel the threatening sentence in the tone of his voice. "No matter what it takes…" he'll do pretty much anything just to bring him to justice. Just to make sure that Light is caught.

"Yeah that's what you said to Matsuda." Light narrowed his eyes at L, not liking what he was telling him. "I still know your Kira, and I intend on defeating you" that was his expression at that very moment. As L walked back to his regular spot he continued with a deep sigh.

"23 floors above ground, 2 floors below…." L looked up and paused for a brief moment. "...And 2 helicopters stored on the roof." L seemed almost sad to have to leave. He wasn't even sure…it was just a building. But, maybe it was the effort and the planning that was used in order to make this place possible. And the confidence…they all had.

"It must've been a lot of work." Matsuda tapped on the chair hoping that L was o.k. He couldn't see his expression, and his back was facing them. But there was something in his voice that made it clear he was upset. Well more like disappointed…in him self.

"Yeah, this place is amazing…" Mogi sighed looking around.

"You know it's not your fault…that we have to leave Riuzaki." Matsuda frowned at the thought of L thinking this.

"Yeah, don't think that you're letting us down or anything cause Matsuda is right it's not your fault." Light assured him. Behind all the concern he was letting everyone see was something he was hiding. A smirk. Did L really think that he could actually defeat him, by the help of this building? Yes it was remarkably built but it's going to take a lot more than a few floors and a couple of helicopters.

"No, it's just I didn't expect to find us back at square one… it's unfortunate but…" he mumbled.

"Square one…. wait you don't mean…" Aizawa groaned. L just sat down in his trademark position and bit down on a cracker.

"Wait were gonna do the hotel thing again!!!" Matsuda shouted sadly. L's crunching echoed loudly in the room.

"Temporarily, yes." L chewed on his cracker enjoying its slight sweetness.

" Which brings me to remind you all that you should please make sure you or anyone else isn't forgetting something." L recited.

"We can't afford to loose anything important so I'm telling you all one final time." He chewed finishing his last animal cracker.

" That reminds me, this is also why I requested that you all bring a bag. So you can take home anything you might have forgotten." The room was suddenly filled with small O's and "so that's why" For the last time that evening, they all sprawled out about the building. All except for L, Light and Matsuda. They where still there on the first floor.

L picked up his gram cracker box and shook it, disappointed by its emptiness. Light started to watch L. He wanted to ask him a question unsure of if he would answer or not. L noticed light staring at him from his seat. Matsuda on the other hand was looking for his cell phone again...secretly wishing he had lost it elsewhere. The silence and the staring was creeping him out a little. L noticed Light glaring at him.

"Light, can I help you find something?" L asked returning the glare.

"L, what's going to happen to this building?" Light asked, he obviously wasn't going to just knock it down. He did ask them to take all their stuff, so it could be possible that he was going to…sell it. Maybe.

"Don't' worry Light everything has been taken care of. Now could you please turn off all the computers for me, I have to go check up something." L stood up and walked off. Just like that, L was gone, leaving Light without an answer. Although it was clear to him the building was going to be sold to someone…he didn't know why he wouldn't tell anyone. Was it because the person who was buying the building. How much did he sell it for…who bought. Who ever did must've had a lot of money. No one person could have all this for himself or herself. It has to be a company of some sort. Why didn't he want to tell them about the company? Then again it could just be L being well… L. He doesn't say much until the time calls for an explanation. He could just be waiting to tell them.

Matsuda was under a table looking for his phone. He had actually already found it under there, but he wanted to hear L and Light's conversation. Matsuda felt a little relived that L had left he room though. Just being there listening felt kinda weird so that's why he got under the table to "find" his phone. Then he realized that it was just him and Light. And that seemed even stranger. Light was just standing there with his hand firmly placed on his chin. If Light had a beard he'd be stroking it, but he doesn't so it looking like his was touching his imaginary one.

Matsuda felt his back cramping a bit. He really needed to come out from under the table now.

"Matsuda?" echoed Lights voice from across the room. From where Light was standing he could only see Matsuda's legs wiggling around trying to get out. He got a bit closer to make sure that was him.

"Matsuda, is that you under there?" Matsuda could hear Light clearly, see his feet walking up to him, and he new that he should answer. But he didn't. Light's head slowly came under the table to face a very freaked out Matsuda. He thought he wouldn't be noticed under the table but…

"Oh, hey Light…" he waved a little. Light ignored his wave and just continued to glare, almost like how he was glaring at L earlier. Matsuda almost shivered at the glare. He hated being stared at.

"Matsuda, why didn't you answer me?" he asked. Matsuda just looked at the floor below him and started fiddling with his tie. He didn't know really.

"What are you doing under here in the first place?" Light was still staring at him. Matsuda never really liked 20 questions but that one he could answer.

"I, uhm, I lost my cell again! Hey maybe now that you're under here, you could help me?" Matsuda asked. Light just gave a slight nod. Matsu was hoping he would say, no or just get out from under the table. Without waiting for an answer, Matsuda started feeling around in the empty spaces. He started reaching further as he put his head to the floor so Light couldn't see his worried face. He didn't realize that in his jacket pocket was flashing red signaling that whatever it was that was in there, need to be charged. That pocket was right in front of Light. Noticing the flashes, Light reached into Matsuda's pocket. Feeling the object caused Light to freeze for a second. Matsuda stopped "looking for his phone" when he felt someone bringing out something from his right pocket. Great.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Matsuda…why are you under the table?" Light asked again this time handing him the cell phone. Light was smart. Matsuda forgot that. "Thanks I've been looking for that!" or "that's where I put it." Those where some of the things Matsuda would have said if he weren't thinking. But this time he was. Being around certain people caused him have to think before he speaks. Light was one of those people.

"I guess I was trying to listen to…well I mean I wouldn't call it eavesdropping but. I uhm…"Matsuda mumbled out. How much did Matsuda really think before he came up with that? Who knows? But light didn't care. He just raised an eyebrow at him at him before he lifted out from under the table. Matsuda fallowed behind. Once he was out he stretched and made sort of a weird "ah-oww" noise. He was rewarded with a cough and a still raised eyebrow from Light. He immediately stopped stretching as he smacked his hands down to his sides. He was dieing to get out from under that thing; it's not his fault.

Light started turning off the computers like he was told. Then came the silence. "God, where the heck was everybody, it's been like 20 minuets since they went upstairs for their stuff." That's all that was running through Matsuda's mind. Aizawa said it himself they already checked, twice today. What was taking him so long this time? Matsuda was starting to think they all left some how.

"Matsuda!" Light shouted, and by the tone of his voice it sounded like he's been calling him for hours.

"Yeah!" Matsuda quickly shouted back. Light went back to turning of the computers he could reach.

"I said could you go behind and shut off the other computers?" light asked.

"Uhm, yeah sure." Matsuda stumbled behind all the computers and made his way to the main controls. All the wires were twisted with each other and he wondered how a switch was even in the jumble of it all.

"Li-" Matsuda stopped in the middle of calling for light when he noticed him putting some things into his suitcase. One by one everything was being placed in. One thing in particular that caught his attention though, were scrapes of paper inside of the suitcase that were scattered there. He could barley see it though.

"Matsuda, you done?" Light called out without even looking behind him. He almost fell over as he quickly dashed behind the laptops and TV's.

"Uh, yeah, actually I think I need help…" Matsuda asked kind of…

"You _think_ you need help." Light walked back behind the computers with him. He pressed a small blue button and all the white screens flashed to pitch black. All except for one. The one on the far right. It was a news anchor man who talking as if he had just seen Bigfoot. The camera was shaking and the footage was shattering. The Man continued talking:

"Although the man has not been seen outside the building yet, we're hoping to maybe get a gimps of the one who claims to be Kira. He was seen earlier and local policemen say that they've been watching him and he's been partaking in some questionable behavior. One of which involves entering police stations and then quickly coming out. The reporter thats closer to the scene will tell us more about the man and what on earth he's doing. But we are sure, Kira or not, what he is doing is illegal. Back to you Gunther."

There was a brief pause as the two watched on. Then it continued:

"Thank you Jeff. I'm here in front of the SUHIRO police station with local police officer Robert Moline. Robert can you tell us anything on this man inside the building." "Well I don't really know what to say, all I know is that he some how tampered with the surveillance cameras, so we can't see anything right now." "Robert is there any reason in particular as to why you or any other of the officers will not go back inside the station?" "Yeah, one of the guys that's in charge of the back room said that he saw the guy walk in. The second he walked in, the man closest to the door dropped dead." Is he out here right now?" "Yes. John get over here," "Yes sir" "Sir, if I may call you John. It's said that you saw someone die inside the building. Was the man with any weapon or-

"N-no, he was, he holding something. It w-was black. He was holding it at his chest. Like it was his life er something." "Can you add anymore detailed?" "No sir, that's the only thing I," "And there you have it, someone died, mysteriously, but we wi," "Wait I remember one thing, it looked like a book. Kinda flimsy, a note book maybe, it--------------

The TV flicked and flashed to pitch black completely imitating Light's expression.

"Hmph, Sakura TV always giving out false information to the public." Light laughed as Matsuda tried to laugh along.

"They'll do anything just to get their hands on cash" Light's hands clenched tightly.

"Y-yeah, I hear ya on that one..." Matsuda agreed. The two of them stood there for a while.

"Well, uh, why don't we go see how everyone is doing upstairs…unless, your heading out then…"

"No, no, I'm coming. Actually, you go, I'll catch up with you in a second." Matsuda stated. Light looked around one final time, nodded and went up stairs. Matsuda heard his footsteps walk up. It was strangely in sync with the clock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Matsuda put himself up against the wall headed to the stair case. Light wasn't there.

_Must've gone into one of the rooms,_ Matsuda thought. He quickly swerved around and tried to flip on the TV. Why wouldn't it come on? He pressed the on button harder, but nothing. He noticed the plug that rested where Light had stood moments ago. Had he plugged it _out_? Why? Well, that didn't matter. Matsuda crouched down to the back. Now where was the plug? This was the main TV screen, so the plug was probably tucked away somewhere. He noticed that under the table, there was some sort of blockage in his way. He thought he could squeeze under it, but it was too narrow.

Matsuda got out from under the table and quickly looked at the stair case again. No sign of anyone, no Light. He scurried back and stuck his hand beneath the table. He thought he just felt an outlet. He reached around some more, but there were wires everywhere! He was looking for an open plug, so that made it easy, just pick out the one and plug it in.

"Hey, thanks Light!" someone's voice, Aizawa's I think, Matsuda thought.

"Yeah don't mention it, besides I'm sure Mogi won't mind." Light, he was on the stairs…coming DOWN stairs…Matsuda frantically let go of whatever he was doing. His hand was tangling in the wires._ No, no, no oh my gosh, just come out already!_

"Well, Mogi is giving me a ride, so I'll just grab him and go." Aizawa again

"O.k. it sounds like Matsuda is still downstairs, guess I'll walk him home." Light laughed with Aizawa then his steps continued.

"Gahh, come on!" Matsuda shook his hand out. His pocket hit the floor and his cell phone fell out, just as his head hit the table.

"OUCH! Jeez…" he stumbled out and swiftly sat in the chair. His hair was all ruffled and so was his shirt. Not the appearance he had to Light 5 minutes ago.

"You, o.k.?" Light asked. Matsuda just looked at his watch then stood up.

"Fine." Matsuda watched light grab his suitcase and open the door. The December wind blew and Light grabbed his jacket as he shivered. Matsuda laughed a little, Light just continued holding the door.

"You gonna go outside or do I have to throw you out?" he smirked.

"Oh, sorry…" he too held his jacket close as they both walked outside. Matsuda was just fallowing Light. He assumed that when he said he'd walk him home it was only a joke, since his house was miles away from here, but still he was curious, they had just passed Lights car and yet they were still walking. Light then stopped in his tracks. Matsuda stopped right behind him. He turned around. Matsuda felt a lump in his throat.

"You know…if you want a ride, you should probably ask now before I change my mind." Light looked at his car far behind them. Matsuda was speechless. His mouth opened but he couldn't say anything. He cleared his throat a little.

"Ah-"

"Wait here." Light brushed by him and started back. Matsuda closed his mouth and just blinked away the situation. That was weird. He didn't even get to explain himself. Before he could look around, bright head lights flashed in his face. The jet black vehicle swerved around as the parking lot lights shined off of the silky doors. It smoothly came to a stop. The dark tinted glass gracefully rolled down to show Light. What a nice car and expensive, but nice car.

"Sit in front." Light ordered. Matsuda jumped.

"Uh, o.k." he walked around to opened the door. He slipped onto the icy black leather. It was colder in the car than it was outside. He sat down and shut the door. He adjusted himself then Light slammed on the gas. Matsuda's chest flew forward a little until he held his hands out for support.

Light turned on the radio to some random station and put it on low.

"Seatbelt…?" Light let his eyes quickly see Matsuda fumble around with the buckle. He made a childish groan then looked up to see Light staring.

"Um…" Matsuda just held the belt in place to make it look like he had it fastened.

"…M-my car. I mean, I got in a minor accident and Riyuzaki said he'd take care of the repairs next week. So, that's why I needed a ride." Matsuda got quiet, figuring Light could care less about why he was in his car.

"Let go of the button then press down." Light's eyes were still at his seatbelt.

"Ah…" Matsuda blushed while clicking the belt in to place. That was embarrassing. How could anyone believe he could drive, when he couldn't even buckle up?

"Sorry, I…"Matsuda stopped and shivered. He looked outside the window uncomfortably.

"You cold?" Light asked. Light's voice was drowned out. The only thing he could hear was the silent hum of the engine. Matsuda watched the park they drove by. The images slurred together. The seesaws merged with the swing sets, and the windows only made everything dark, like it was washed out and old.

"Hey!" Light looked back at Matsuda. Suddenly everything tuned in again. The outside scenery was just a big blur, the radio sound was fuzzy, and although the engine was still a hum, Light's voice was not. His eyes quickly flipped away from the window.

"Eh, what…" Matsuda looked at Light. Why can't he keep his eyes on the road like most people, Matsuda thought, but Light kept staring? At this rate we're gonna-

"Crash…" Matsuda let his thought slip out. He immediately whipped his face back to the window.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Light mumbled something.

"Ah. Hmm." Matsuda shivered again.

"Well, that answers my question." Light flipped on the heater to high. The warm air blew in his faces. So much heat, that it burned to breath.

"You didn't have to turn it up so high you know." Matsuda loosened his collar a bit. The heat was unbearable. Light just shrugged.

"So, I take it L like your idol." Light stated. He let his hands sweep over the wheel for a turn. Thank god, he's finally looking at the road.

"What do you mean…?" Sure L was amazing, at almost everything he does, although his eating habits don't resemble that of a human's daily diet, but putting that a side.

"You act like he's some freakish superman. You know he _can't _fly right?" Light looked over again. Matsuda smiled. Not because of the comment, but because they were nearing his house. This drive seemed like it was taking hours.

"That's not it…it's just, since I'm, well he can solve anything. He knows exactly what to say, and what to do at the right time. He's a super genius." Matsuda said in his defense.

"Humph, well you are the young in the mind so I think I can understand you're "L is the greatest" feeling, I mean no offence but you're not the best detective…"Light stopped the car. Matsuda's face scrunched up. He felt like he was going to jump out of his seat.

"What's that supposed to mean? I am-"

"Right or left." Light rolled his eyes. Matsuda calmed down then angrily looked over to the right. They turned and came up to a building.

"This it?"

"Hn"

Light got out of the car and opened the door for Matsuda. He stormed out and opened the trunk, grabbed his suitcase and walked over to his front door. Light fallowed behind.

He grabbed the handle, and then reached in his pocket. _Don't tell me I forgot my keys!!"_

Light bent down and picked up the silver objects.

"I think you dropped these." He stuck it in the slot and opened the door.

"Hn. Thanks for the ride. And keys…" he walked in as the door got caught under Light's hand.

"Hm."

"You don't mind me staying for something to drink, do you?" Matsuda let him walk in, he did drive him home. Matsuda's house was very, open. The walls were white, the tables were clear, and the carpets were crystal blue, it didn't really fit Matsuda' personality. Matsuda stuck his head into the fridge.

"Well, help yourself. You can't stay long though, we kids have to sleep too you know."

"Thanks…" Light walked into the kitchen and searched through cabinets. After all the shifting around, they both finally settled down at the table. Light was drinking black coffee and some plain toast, while Matsuda had a cup of apple juice and a PP&J sandwich.

Matsuda took a small bite out of his sandwich. He looked up toward light. He lifted the mug to his mouth sipped, placed it down, picked up the toast. Crunch. Crunch.

"Yes." Light asked. Matsuda stood up and walked into the living room. The way he ate was so robotic it was making him nauseous. He flipped on the TV and walked back to the table. He stuffed the rest of the sandwich into his mouth. Light almost choked at his barbaric behavior.

"Um...I have to use the bathroom." Matsuda walked into the hallway. There was an eerie silence. Light looked down at the clear table. His reflection lightly bounced off the clear surface.

"Hey, light, what are we doing here? Didn't you say there was something important you had to do earlier?" said the figure in the reflection. Light listened in and heard the water running. He then let out a sigh and waltzes over to the counches.

"Listen, I'm going to make this simple for you to understand. Matsuda seems intimidated, by me. I'm here to fix whatever his problem is, and then we can leave." He lifted the remote.

"Let's call it, breaking the ice. Hm?" Light scanned to the news.

"So what. Are you two are dating?" the floating death god laughed.

". What I mean is gaining trust." Light clicked the channel.

"Trust? The boy worships you or, was that someone else?"

"L? Based on what I've seen, he thinks he's everything. This idol of his has some suspicions on me."

"What, so your gonna change what he thinks about L?" The TV reflected off of Lights black eyes.

"Try to… won't be easy though" They both heard a flush. "We'll talk later Ryuk."

Matsuda came through the hallway and into the living room. On the TV was the same scene from earlier that day. The police were still surrounding the SUHIRO police station, only there were different people. Light's throat went dry. On the screen was Misa Amane next to the police officer.

"Hi, I heard what was going on here, so I decided to go check it out." Her happy attitude confused many officers.

"Oh yeah, while I'm here, I'd like to give a shout out to my boyfriend Light Yagami!" She waved as the camera man tried to get away. "Love you Light!"

Light immediately stood up. He could hear Ryuk's laughter in his ear. 'hahahah, that was unexpected' Matsuda danced over to light's side.

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!! And a famous one too! I mean do you know who that is! The Misa Amane?" Matsuda only got shouldered away as light frantically yet calmly floated out to the door with Ryuk chuckling behind.

"Woa, hey if it's personal I didn't mean to…" Light stopped at his car and looked at Matsuda at the door.

"It's just fine. Thanks for the coffee anyway. See you Sunday." Light got in and drove off.

On his way home Light let the windows down. He didn't mind the cold at all, he needed air.

"Misa, you idiot! What did I tell you about our relationship being publicly announced? You did the exact opposite of what I told you not to do!" He slowed down to a stop sign.

"Oh, L's gonna get a kick outta this one." Light continued to make his way home.

Matsuda stood at the door for a while, and then walked back inside. Why did he storm off like that? Did I say something wrong?

"What am I thinking, I'm always wrong…" Matsuda sat on the couch and let himself sink into the soft white pillows. Beside him was his suit case. He reached for it and looked inside. He sat up as he felt his fingers brush over unfamiliar objects.

"Since when did I have these?" Matsuda brought out a bunch of paper work, all signed with the name Light Yagami. Ah well that's just great! How did he end up with his suitcase? He was mad when he grabbed it, so it must've been the wrong one…  
"I'll give it to him later I guess." He told himself as he looked inside.

"What's this?" Matsuda brought out a black note book with the title "DEATH NOTE" on it.

"Hmm, I think I've heard of this book before…wait no, that was Death wish or something." His finger slid over the surface as it opened the book. On the inside cover was a small symbol of some sort and a message in big bold letters. Matsuda read aloud:

**How to use it**

The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

"Oooh scary! Light sure reads some weird books…must be like a murder mystery or an action-" Matsuda flipped through the book and notice that it had actual note book pages. It looked like hand writing inside.

"Interesting choice of font…?" Matsuda felt his hands sweating on the notebook. What was this? It wasn't a book, it was just a bunch of… names…names that he's seen, no heard before, on the news, or from L? He couldn't blink. If he did he'd feel like he'd miss something. He then got to the last page and stopped. He saw the words _SUHIRO police station, 12:00 _and _die_…

His heart skipped about 5 beats as he flung the book back into the suitcase. His arms and hands relaxed. He then realized he was holding his breath. He inhaled some much needed air and sat back in the couch. He felt as if he were being sucked in so he breathed some more.

"That was too weird…" he breathed. He looked at the time: 11:30…12:00…NO!

"It was just a book…it was fake hahaha." Matsuda could pretend to laugh because he was out of breath. He looked at the book and reached in to grab it. He shook his head and shut the suitcase, kicked it off the couch and threw a pillow on it. Then his cell phone rang. It read 'Yagami Light.' He continued to breath. He then held his breath and answered the phone.

"Hey Matsuda did you happen to grab my suitcase from the trunk?" Matsuda's heart pounded, his veins pulsed painfully. Was he dying of panic?

"Oh what?" he made ruffling noises on the other end of the line and then came back.

"Whoa, I guess so! I uhm, I'll, bring it Sunday." Matsuda stated.

"Actually, I'll come get it tomorrow. Oh, and don't be nosey like you usually are o.k?" Light sounded like he was joking, but Matsuda thought he was serious.

"Sure, sure, tomorrow then." They hung up and Matsuda sat back in the couch, he felt calm when he was away from the suitcase, and away from Light. He looked at the suitcase once more.

"I hope Light is like some sort of horror story writer..." Matsuda thought as he closed his eyes. His clock struck twelve as the news suddenly flashed to an urgent message.

_We interrupt this program to bring you terrifying news. One of the officers has just been killed. Not only was he not inside the building but he was well protected. We've seen that he just suddenly dropped dead._

The news continued but Matsuda was too asleep to hear a word.

_Matsuda!! Wake up! Don't you just hate it when that happens…well that was the first chapter. Holy cheese! Light a horror story writer? Lol…I think not! Don't be nosy matsuda…tsk tsk, look what he has gotten himself into! Well, all part of the plot right hehe_

_Matsuda: Nothing bad is gonna happen right…_

_Redstar: Well… uhm…_

_Matsuda: He'll come by, get the suitcase, and the end…right?!_

_Redstar:..*cough cough* no…_

_Matsuda: WHAT! What happens then..._

_Redstar: Read and review ppl :D_

_Matsuda:….crap…_


	2. Chapter 2: Reassess

_AN: O.k Chapter two. I'm not sure how quickly I'll be putting up these chapters...but I won't normally upload a chapter each day lol. I can try, but 8__th__ grade is starting to get annoying. I have no time for anything anymore…. But anyway, here's chapter 2. I;m just realizing how short this chapter rly is. The first one was pretty long though. This one felt long to me..but i know there are a bunch of fast readers out there...well, I like this chapter :D! I hope you do tooo, and don't forget to reviewww. (Lame rhyming)_

_K' go ahead and read now. I'm done lol._

Matsuda woke up with his head under a pillow and his legs slipping of the couch. His eyes cracked open to see the suitcase. Remembering what happened yesterday he suddenly fell of the couch with a loud THUD!

"Ouch...god my head hurts so bad…" Matsuda sat back up and stretched a little. He breathed in, then out. He had to stay calm if he was gonna get through this. He was going to read the Deathnote.

"I have to make this quick too, I wish light told me when he was coming over for the book…" He scratched his head and stood up. He looked outside the window and saw that the sun was already up and awake spreading it's bright and shining rays to the world…couldn't that wait like for a few more hours…

He groaned as he picked up the suitcase and headed to the kitchen. He placed the case on the table and pulled out the notebook.

"Alright…, this is simple. I'm just reading a book, nothing weird about it…ok."

He flipped to the inside cover and started to read the rules once again.

HOW TO USE IT.

The human whose name is written in this not shall die.

If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the subject's name, it will happen.

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

Matsuda sat back in his chair. He ruffled a few fingers through his hair before he continued reading.

"After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds (400 seconds)?" Matsuda wondered if this was really, real. Could there be such a thing that could allow one to kill humans?

"But…no there can't be. Just by writing a name on a piece of paper? It doesn't make any sense."

Then, his eyes wandered to the 5th rule. The rule he really wished he hadn't read.

"If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will simply die of a…" Matsuda chocked on the word. He thought back to the news and to the Kira investigation an how there were all these deaths of sudden…

"…heart attacks." Matsuda breathed out. This couldn't be related to Kira. No, it has NOTHING to do with Kira.

"Even if it …somehow did, it couldn't because…because Light has it." Matsuda wondered for a split second. Could this be the way Kira kills? With a…a Deathnote? And more importantly, why does Light have something like this? And why…wait a second.

Matsuda laughed for a moment. Was he really considering that this "notebook" could really kill people, absolutely not? Or at least he wouldn't let himself believe something as fake as a murder notebook. Whoever made such a thing like a Deathnote to fool people like that must have been a messed up person.

"I mean really, to come up with something like that, it's just wrong." Matsuda flipped through the pages once again. Nothing had changed from the time he had first read it to, now. It was still full of a bunch of names and details. On every single page. Matsuda's eyes gave each page a scan before flipping to the next. Nothing but names, dates, details, names, dates, details. It just kept going on and on.

Matsuda thought a little deeper into the situation. What would L do? Matsuda would always find himself asking this question. It's not a very smart thing to ask himself though, because, well, L is unpredictable. But, knowing him, he would most likely take it to some research lab and make it a big deal. Not only that, but he would see it as a lead…on the Kira investigation.

"Maybe I should…no, if I took this, Light would defiantly notice it missing," Matsuda thought.

"Maybe I should call Aizawa or Mogi, they would know what to do…or I could just call Riyuzaki himself…no, no, no… I can't do that. Light is technically still under suspicion of being Kira. This would only make things worse for him and possible for me." Matsuda took one last look at the Deathnote.

"Why did this have to happen to me…?" He tilted his head back and took in a long breath.

"What am I supposed to do-" Matsuda's cell phone started to buzz in his pocket. He quickly reached for it. He checked the caller ID.

Caller: Light Yagami

"You're kidding…" Matsuda jumped up and tried to find something, anything that could possibly shorten their conversation and or delay his coming over.

He dashed over to the kitchen sink and turned the knob to full blast. He held it up to the phone an answered.

"Hello." The voice started on the other end.

"Oh, hey Light, uhm, sorry but can I call you back." Matsuda asked.

"Uhm…is this a bad time?" Light sounded annoyed.

"Yeah actually, I was just about to jump into the shower, and then you called, funny right!" he gave his best staged laughter.

"Anyway, I'm calling to tell you that I was on my way to your house." He said

"What, already? I mean, uhm, now? How close are you?" Matsuda almost dropped his phone in the sink.

"I'm at that crossing right now, do I turn left or right?"Light asked.

"R…Left. You turn left. And then you take another left. First house you see…" Matsuda answered. Anything to delay him I guess, he thought. He didn't even know if there was a second left to turn at, but whatever.

"Are you sure?" Light asked a hint of confusion in his voice. Could he have remembered the directions from yesterday? He then heard loud honking in the background and the screeching of cars.

"Never mind, I'll be there in 3-5 minutes, so hurry up and shower before I get there. I don't want to be kept waiting at the door." He mumbled.

"Yeah, o.k. bye!" He shut his phone. By then light would have noticed there was no "other left" and he would want to call him back, but he'll know that he's in the shower and not pick up. It was a smart plan.

"Speaking of smart plans…what should I do with the notebook…" he looked over to the table. He placed his phone next to the sink and made his way to the suitcase.

"Should I call someone about this? Or should I wait till Sunday…?" Matsuda paced quickly for a second.

"Light will be there Sunday. I can't bring it up with him there, it would be bad. I have to call Riyuzaki." He reached his phone when it suddenly went off again. It was Light, again. He clicked ignore...because he was in the shower. He then scrolled through the list of contacts. He got to the last name on his list which read "Freddy" he clicked it quickly and waited for the ring. L had all members of the task force have his number under a fake name. That way if anyone were to obtain their cellular device, any traces of L wouldn't be there. Even if that were to happen somehow, the number wasn't even his exact number, it was one of Watari's many cell phones.

Finally someone picked up.

"Hello…" An older voice on the other end started, must be Watari .

"Yes, I would like to speak to Riyuzaki please."

"Please hold a moment." There was a brief pause.

"This is Riyuzaki, what seems to be the problem Matsuda?" L's voice was as mono tone as ever.

"Well, I would like to ask you something."

"This must be important, hold on a moment will you?" L shuffled his way to his fridge and pulled out a plate full of strawberries, chocolate, and ice cream, all mounted with whip cream and caramel syrup. He grabbed a spoon and started to mix it.

"Right, you had something important to ask me…" L scooped up some whip cream and spooned it into his mouth.

"Well I never said it was super important or anything but I guess…"

"It must be important. Seeing as you never call me on this number or should I say, no one calls me on this number…now that I think about it, nobody ever calls me on any of my numbers…" he continued to lick the spoon, uninterested in its familiar taste.

"O.k., well, I'm just going to get right to the point…"

"That would be nice…" L mumbled.

"Have you ever heard of something called a Deathnote?" He choked out.

"Hmmm, I don't recall…sounds like a cheap videogame, a novel maybe, or?" L scooped up more of the whip cream, obviously forgetting that there was more to the meal then the topping.

"N-no. Well, o.k. I only have a short amount of time to explain, so please try fallow me on this." Matsuda looked at the time then, started explaining.

"And it had rules and if you don't write the specific cause of death, it's a heart attack." Matsuda continued. L plucked a strawberry and licked it until the ice cream that was on it was gone.

"And there were a bunch of filled in names and they all had details, some with, and some without and…I know it sounds crazy, but you have to believe me…"

L placed the strawberry to the side and picked up another one.

"…And where did you say you found this again?" Matsuda paused...Should I tell him the truth, or should I wait. Well, I don't want to make Light seem like the cause of all this. I don't want anyone to start jumping to conclusions…maybe I should just, Matsuda thought it through as he scratched his head. There was a long pause.

"Hello, Matsuda?" L spoke with his mouth full of ice cream. Matsuda realized he was holding up the conversation.

"It was just outside my house, or something, at my front door I'm not sure…sorry." He thought up a random excuse, hopefully L would buy it.

"Outside your house? Do you have any idea as to why it would be there?" L asked.

"Uhm, n-no, I guess I was too busy trying to figure out the book, I wasn't thinking about where it could have shown up from." He stuttered.

"Right…so, tell me again, why I need to know this. Why does this seem so important to you Matsuda?" L started balancing the spoon on his nose.

"Well, I don't know, I just thought that someone needed to know is all. You don't believe me do you? Sorry for wasting your-"

"No I believe that you found a note book outside your house. It makes sense there's nothing odd about that. It's actually quite normal. So what exactly do you think I don't believe?"

"Uh, well I thought…"

"Oh, I see, you're talking about the notebook itself? You think that this notebook has the ability to kill people? I understand now." L took the spoon and adjusted it on his nose a bit.

"Yeah, I know it is stupid isn't it. I try to tell myself it doesn't make any sense. It's just, there so much writing and-"

"Hey, Matsuda!" came a voice from the door. It sounded loud and angry…it was Light. The door continued to receive loud knocks.

"Matsuda, there's someone at your door; you might want to answer that." L listened to the shouting and the knocking.

"I'll call you back right after light leaves." Matsuda started packing up the notebook into a suitcase. L raised an eyebrow as the spoon fell off his nose.

"Light is at your house? He sounds angry?"

"Listen, I'll call you o.k.…" Matsuda clicked the case closed and held it in his hands.

"No, don't. This line will be shut off for the rest of the day. We'll talk about it tomorrow, and bring the Deathnote will you. Since you think it's so important, we'll see what everybody else thinks about it, how's that?" L used his finger to eat some of the ice cream.

"No, that's bad; I mean it's not that important now that I think about it! In fact, why don't we just drop it?" Matsuda quickly shouted.

"Matsuda, I can hear your voice. Will you answer the door please…?"

"See you tomorrow Matsuda." L answered.

"But-Riyuzaki!" Matsuda frowned when he heard the dial tone. L had already hung up on him. He placed his phone next to the sink and headed to the door. He took a couple of quick breathes then opened it. Light was standing there with a very irritated look on his face. His expression even complimented his attire. Even with him looking annoyed, he was looking very much like the chief, or his father. He was wearing a simple shirt and tie with some gray pants and the shiniest black shoes Matsuda had ever seen. He seemed to always be wearing his Sundays best.

"Well, I see you finally decided to answer…" Light watched as Matsuda continued to be mesmerized by his shoes. Light looked down at his hoes then looked at Matsuda.

"Didn't you, wear that yesterday?" Light noticed his clothes were the same from last night. That must mean he wasn't taking a shower when he said he was.

"Oh! Uhm, well that doesn't matter, what matters is that I have your suit case so let me just go get it." Matsuda smiled. As he turned around snuck a peek at lights face again. He must know by now that I wasn't really taking a shower…that was stupid.

Light stepped inside, without permission. But it's not like Matsuda would've said no, so he might as well just walk in.

"Ah, well here it is." He grabbed a suitcase from the living room and handed it to him. It felt like the burden was somewhat lifted off his shoulders, but the damage was done. How could anyone forget reading something like that? It was going to leave Matsuda thinking for days.

Light grabbed the handle and held it at his side. He looked to the left of Matsuda to see the water from the sink running and the phone right next to it. Light decided to let it slide. He knew that they both new that Matsuda didn't really take a shower, so no need to make it any more obvious than it already was.

"Light I'm hungry, you told me you were taking me to get some apples, but no, we're just at this guy's house again." Ryuk groaned. Light rolled his eyes at the shinigami's comment from outside. Mean while Matsuda was frantically looking around to see where that noise came from.

"D-did you hear something just now?" Matsuda asked, turning off the sink. Light looked outside then shrugged.

"? Did you hear something?" Light curiously looked back outside again. Maybe he should have clothes the door.

"Never mind." Matsuda walked him back to the door and apologized once again for taking his suitcase by mistake. Light just nodded and said it was o.k. Light was somewhat curious about something though. Why had Matsuda lied about the shower and directions? Well, he should just ask, he didn't think it was a big deal. He would think it was to maybe clean up a bit or something stupid like that. But judging by his appearance and the state of his living room, that obviously wasn't the case.

"You do realize you gave me the wrong directions to you house right…" Light bluntly stated…

Matsuda looked back at his shining shoes. What was he supposed to say, 'Yeah, I had to stall you so I could snoop through your stuff and call L about it? I Hope that doesn't bother you? He chuckled in his mind. Why couldn't he just come straight out and say things like L did all the time.

"Sorry I was sorta confused about something at the time." He laughed.

"Yeah well your confusion sorta wasted my gas at the time…" Light smiled. It was a pretty fake one too, but not as fake as Matsuda's laughter. Light started to turn around when all of a sudden Matsuda heard that voice again.

"Light, are we leaving? Finally…what does it take for a guy to get some apples around here?" it laughed. Matsuda stuck his head further out the door. What, who was saying that? Matsuda looked up and then froze.

"W-what is that thing….!" Matsuda almost screamed. He stepped outside and watched as it flew over to light's side.

"Hehehe, I think your friend can see me!" Ryuk laughed loudly. That was it. The voice…but what was it. It wasn't human.

"Something wrong Matsuda?" Light asked. Did he not see the figure standing next to him, cackling like some sort of…monster?

"L-light what is that!" he pointed to Ryuk. Light fallowed his finger to Ryuk. He then looked passed Ryuk to what looked like a van near his neighbor's lawn.

"The moving van? Well, that was there yesterday wasn't it?" Light curiously watched as Matsuda tried to shake his head but couldn't move.

"Hmm, must have been close friends of his or something." Ryuk shrugged. For once Light agreed with Ryuk. Maybe he was just really shocked. He then raised an eyebrow, really shocked at the moving van…not Ryuk. He can't see him. He shouldn't be able to, not even hear him. So, it makes sense for him to be talking about the van. Knowing Matsuda he would freak out about such things.

"Yeah, that was definitely here yesterday. You must not have seen it. Sorry about that." Light saw two small kids carry a box labeled "toys" to the truck while two adults watched them. He didn't see anybody Matsuda's age walking around. Well, he might be friends with the kids or the parents. The father saw light from across the street, and then nudged his wife. They both kindly waved to Light. Light waved along with Ryuk who was also waving oddly. Light looked back only to see Matsuda petrified at the door. Light frowned. He looked scared out of pants. What could possibly make him feel so scared, other than…?

Light looked up at Matsuda and put down his hand.

"They seem like really nice people. You all must have been close. It's tough to see them leave like this huh?" Light tried to sound as considerate as possible. Maybe if he sounded like he cared, then Matsuda would reveal that his behavior was due to the fact that his friends were moving. If not, then he must be able to see Ryuk. It wasn't completely impossible. Matsuda was left with Lights suitcase, and was told not to look through it. Of course, Matsuda might have gone through his stuff anyway. It just seemed like something a disobedient kid would try and do…

"What's wrong with this guy, he looks like he's seen a ghost?" Ryuk laughed. "Maybe he can see me?" Matsuda's throat felt dry. It was talking about him. That, that thing was talking about him. Why couldn't the people see it from across the street see it. Why can't Light see it right next to him, why does it feel like he's the only one noticing this-demon like creature…

"Yeah, they are nice. But I'm not that close to them actually…"Matsuda's eyes didn't come off of Ryuk. This made Ryuk feel weird.

"Hey Light, can we go, this kid is giving me the creeps…He won't stop staring at me." Ryuk looked over at light pleadingly. Matsuda immediately looked away. It was still talking about him. And it was talking to Light too. Does Light know that this thing was trying to talk to him, or was he just ignoring it. No, no way! No one could ignore that…

"You didn't go through my stuff did you?" Light decided to just ask, and just as he thought, Matsuda didn't answer. Like a kid not wanting to get caught. Matsuda just looked at Ryuk, then Light, then the suitcase, then light's shoes.

"I'll see you tomorrow Matsuda." Ryuk just started to laugh the way he always did when Light was right about something. The laughter echoed through Matsuda's ears like a siren.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow!" Ryuk chuckled. Then without another word, both he and the floating thing walked away to his car leaving Matsuda at the door speechless.

* * *

_Redstar: I love you Ryuk XD!!_

_Matsuda: Get him away from me…_

_Redstar: Matsu you such a baby…man up abit will you._

Matsuda: How would you feel if this creepy thing was following you! Well I think-

_Redstar: Review ppl…_


	3. Chapter 3: Blaze

**AN: Well, these chapters are getting shorter and shorter huh. lol. Well uhm..nothing much to say here i guess, except for i need to try and match character personalities better. but hey, imma tryin ma best... i hope lol. weelll, go ahead an read! :D**

It was Sunday morning an Matsuda would do anything to stay home. If he saw light and that thing again, then he would freak out in front of everyone. No one would know what he was talking about, not even light. What would he do?

"Maybe I should just ignore Light…if I ignore him, I ignore the thing." Matsuda got dressed and went downstairs for some breakfast. He felt sick after everything that happened over the past 2 days. He felt like he was lying to Riyuzaki. It felt bad. He thought somehow, Riyuzaki would find out the truth and start asking light questions. Then light would ask Matsuda questions and he would be cornered by both L and Light. Oh well, work is work. I have to go…Matsuda though while grabbing a bagel and his cell phone. His car was still under L's care so he still needed a ride. He flipped open his cell phone, skipping Yagami of course, and made it to Aizawa. He clicked his name and waited for the ring.

"Hi!" It sounded like Aizawa.

"Hey, can you give me a r-"

"-you've reached Shuichi Aizawa. Sorry I'm not here right now, but if you'll leave name and number, I'll get right back to you as soon as possible! Thanks bye."

"Ah…" he ended the call, and then called Mogi.

"This is Kanzo Mogi. Leave a message."

"Hmmm, who else could I call; I don't have Ide's number…" Matsuda scanned over Freddy.

"Hello."

"Yes, this is Matsuda again."

"Ah, Matsuda, I must say, I don't think Riyuzaki has every received this many calls since…" Watari paused a moment to think.

"Eh...I've only called once…"

"Yes well I'm sure Riyuzaki enjoys to get a few calls every once and a while. I'll put him on." Watari was such a nice man, always looking out for everyone. How does handle it all? How does he handle L? I guess old people are just nice like that. You can always trust old people. Matsuda smiled.

"Hello, Matsuda, calling again I see. How may I help you?" L sounded a bit amused.

"How's my car doing? Remember the one that you were fixing?"

"Oh, that! It's fine. In fact I have it here in the hotel parking lot. So on your way home; don't forget to ask me for the keys so you can take it with you." L sipped at a coffee filled with way to many sugar cubes.

"O.k., but without my car, I have no means of transportation. Wait, what hotel?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, our meeting will be held at Sunny Shore Inn. Today in…30 min. you might want to start leaving. Otherwise, you'll be late." He gurgled.

"Yes, but I don't have my car, I was hoping maybe you could…send me one of your fancy limos...or something…" Matsuda laughed lightly. There was silence on the other end. L put his cup down.

"Matsuda, I believe we already had this conversation as a group, but I'll go ahead and remind you. Let's just say, at this point I can't even afford to send you a bike…" he took a spoon and poured in more sugar cubes. Matsuda realized what he meant and suddenly felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, L, I mean Riyuzaki. I didn't mean to." Matsuda stopped when he heard the clang of the spoon on the cup.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to get here. Get a ride, or walk."

"But, Riyuzaki, Sunny Shore Inn, isn't exactly close to my house…Riyuzaki?"

"Mmmm, sorry…what were you saying, you'll walk?" He slurped loudly on the cup. Matsuda sighed deeply. He might as well just walk.

"Yeah I'll walk. But Riyuzaki, about the Deathnote thing…"

"Right, don't forget to bring it." L interrupted.

"No, I'm trying to say-" there was again, loud obnoxious slurping on the other end.

"L, the delivery has arrived at the door." Watari called.

"Ah yes. Matsuda I must go now, but please don't hesitate to call. I do enjoy the extra company." L drank up the last bit of his coffee.

"Riyuzaki, I can't bring it…ugh." Matsuda groaned over the dreaded dial tone. He closed up his cell and placed it in his suitcase along with some other things and made his way to the door. He stepped outside and felt the morning heat hit his skin. Why was it so hot…in the middle of December? He aired out his suit a bit before continuing his steps to the sidewalk.

"Maybe I should just ask Light for a ride. Maybe he forgot everything about yesterday." Matsuda looked at the rode and how it looked like he was walking in an oven.

"No, too weird. Especially with that thing lurking around…" he took off his coat and draped it on his back. He then rolled up his sleeves. It was dangerous to be outside in this heat.

"It usually isn't this hot around December…well it is the afternoon, and with the way the weather is always changing here in America…you never know…"

Ever since the Kira investigation started, the Task force constantly found themselves flying from Japan to the US. So really, people like L, Matsuda, Mogi, and Ide had 2 homes instead of one.

"It must be tough for the chief, and Aizawa. I mean, after all, they have a family to take care of. But having to leave every few months, then come back then leave unexpectedly. It would just be too hectic for me. I don't know how they handle it. But Aizawa is dedicated to his work, nothing would stop him, I can tell. Same thing with the Chief. Besides he has Light by his side so it's like his family is right there with him.

"Well 1/3 of it anyway….I wonder if he every sees that thing floating around Light? Wait, never mind! Why can't I just forget about that already?"

The sign was huge and right there in front of him.

"SUNNY SHORE INN: Come stay, its free the first day!" and below that it said, with purchase of membership card. Matsuda smirked. There's always a catch.

He passed through the parking lot when he noticed a familiar vehicle. Could it be! He waltzes up to the Navy blue Nissan. The dent at the back was entirely gone, along with the other damages! It looked brand new! He glanced on the inside. He even cleaned in there too?

"Aww! L's the best!" Matsuda hugged the car and pressed his face to the window. This would be o.k. n any other day. But it was boiling hot and the heat from the car had started to burn his face. Of course he jumped back in pain after the heat started to really kick in. He thought it was nothing until he looked into the rear view mirrors. There was a strawberry red mark running from his left cheek to his neck area. And not only was his olive skin making the mark appear darker than it should, it made it look worse. He tried touching it but pulled back his finger instantly.

"My god, it's like sunburn…well that was stupid of me…." He pulled up his collar to try a hide it, but that obviously didn't really do anything much.

He walked up to the revolving doors. He saw his reflection, which was sweaty, tired, and burnt. His reflection reminded him of what football players looked like after practice…except he should be 10 buffer, and good looking, and of course minus the burnt mark. He chuckled a little. Ignoring how scruffy he was looking, he pushed through the doors.

He walked into the building and was blown with a gust of fresh AC and the smell of complimentary brunch. He rolled his sleeves back down and walked up to the front desk.

"Uhm, could you please tell me which room the police are meeting?" Matsuda asked. He didn't like pretending to be with the police again, but it was the only way for this hotel jumping thing to work so…

The man started smacking on some gum, and then blew a bubble. It popped in his face.

"I'm gonna have to be seeing some ID…Mr..?" Matsuda did what he always used to do. Reach into his pock and flash his ID, only it used to be real…now its fake.

"Touta Matsuda, officer in the Kira investigation Task Force!" He recited. The man at the front desk quickly looked at it up and down, and then looked at Matsuda.

"You might want to get that burn on your face checked out buddy…"

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind…" The man gave him a key and placed his elbow on the desk.

"Room 247…I swear, I think I've said that like 5 times today. Except it used to be back to back. But that was like-" he glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Like 30 min. ago…Hey kid; are there any more of you officers I'm running out of keys for that room?" The man stroked his moustache lightly. Matsuda was staring at the man. He didn't like his attitude. 30 min! He looked at the large clock on the wall, then his own watch.

"No!" Matsuda looked at the man's watch just to make sure.

"I'm so late!!!!" He grabbed the key and rand down the hallway.

"Kid, the rooms 200-250 are down that way." He pointed lazily. Matsuda quickly zipped past him once again.

"Hey! You forgot your ID!" Matsuda was about to run back but the man threw it at his face. He jumped up and caught it with his mouth! A few people in the lobby started clapping lightly. Matsuda laughed quickly through his clenched teeth around the card. He jolted down the hallway and fumbled with the key and slid it down the slot. The door opened and everyone turned toward him. He hated it when all eyes were on him.

"Matsuda pleases close the door behind you." L signaled him to shut it and sit down.

"I thought I told you not to be late what happened?" L and everyone else continued watching him. Matsuda took a seat in one of the chairs between Mogi and Ide and across from L.

"I…had to walk, then I-" No one understood him with the card in his mouth. He started to put some of his things down so he could take it out of his mouth.

"What is that?" Ide asked. Matsuda reached for the card, but L grabbed it and pulled it out. He looked at it, and then threw it in the trash.

"Hey-Riyuzaki that was my ID!"

"Yes I am aware. It has to be thrown away. If you were to show that in front of anyone who actually mattered, they would give it a serious look over. Ever since we were taken out of the Police, they made sure our ID's were erased. So there giving a close look out for any fakes out there. Therefore your ID is useless…"

"Oh, what about everyone else?"

"They had already thrown theirs away when they got here…30 min ago…" there were a few seconds of coughs and the scratching of heads as L stared at Matsuda for a while.

"That burn on you face looks bad, you should get that checked out…" Aizawa mumbled.

"Yes, I know. Please don't remind me. You won't believe how hot is out there." Matsuda said.

"I will right now." L called for Watari to bring the 1st aid kit. He unbuttoned his shirt so he could see how far the burn went. It was only from his face to his collar bone.

"This might hurt!" Watari pressed a wet pad like item on his cheek. Matsuda winced a little at the pain.

"Well now that Matsuda is here, we can continue the conversation."

"Yeah in fact, before you came in, we were just talking about you!" Light smiled. Then there was the laughing again. It could only mean one thing. Matsuda looked around but he didn't see anything. No sign of the monster.

"Heheh, I'm behind you…"Ryuk laughed. Matsuda slowly turned around to face the dreaded creature from before. He gasped for air, but couldn't find it. It's a bit embarrassing to say, but he actually felt like crying, ALMOST.

Is this thing fallowing me…if Light doesn't notice it, and no one else can see it…it must be stalking me…!

"Matsuda, please don't move, the skin has become sensitive, it could break easily. I'm trying to apply the bandages so if you could just look forward." He pushed his face away from the monster and towards another Monster. Light Yagami. He looked different suddenly. He had the most evil face on and it was directed toward him.

"Wh-what were you guys talking about?" The AC might have been on; Matsuda found himself sweating through his clothes already.

"L said you talked to him about finding a book outside your house yesterday." Light crossed his legs and looked over to Ryuk who kept laughing.

"Yes Matsuda, I hope you brought the Deathnote with you." L held out his hand waiting. Matsuda looked at Light, his eyes full of hate, and then at L, who was still waiting. Ryuk's laughter was still loud behind him, right in his ear.

Matsuda brought up his suitcase and clicked it open. He then looked inside. Ryuk laughter stopped. Matsuda couldn't believe it. He reached inside and pulled out a slim notebook. Lights eyes were locked in on Matsuda's. Matsuda focused on the object inside.

"Matsuda please look this way, the more you move, the more it will hurt." Watari moved his face toward Light. Light could only glare. Matsuda looked straight into his eye, and that hurt more than any other burn he has ever had. Ignoring Light, he continued to bring it out until it was visible to everyone. Matsuda handed the notebook to L. He grabbed it and look to Matsuda whose wounds were still being treated.

But L couldn't help but notice the large dark floating figure behind Matsuda and Watari. His mouth hung open for a quick moment. He stared on at Ryuk as Light shifted in his seat. Ryuk then laughed wildly.

"Well, it's about time I got noticed around here! So, what's up?"

* * *

**Redstar: like i said, short chapter, but still great right!?**

**Matsuda: Oh my god...L can see _it_ now...**

**Redstar: Yup Yup :D nice huh!**

**Matsuda: no...**

**Redstar: hahah well i could care less what you think, i care what the veiwers thing! Review plz!**

**Matsuda: I dislike you...**

**Redstar: :)**

**Matsuda: .. :(**

* * *


End file.
